the_outsider_originsfandomcom-20200214-history
Nadia Hall/Night-Girl
Night-Girl NAME: Nadia Hall/Night Girl KNOWN ALIAS: N/A OCCUPATION: Student CLASSIFICATION: '''Vigilante/Anti-Hero '''ABILITIES: '''Agility, speed (Gadgets and advanced high tech equipment) Active-Camo Suit '''KNOWN RELATIVES: Olivia (Liv) Hall (Sister), William Hall (Brother), Nina White (Adopted Cousin), Thomas J. White (Adopted Uncle), Craig (Father), Kyla Williams (Mother), GROUP AFFILIATION: None; Night Prowler Family, Hell Haven Knights, The Outcastes EDUCATION: 'Current High School Student. 'SUMMARY: Nadia Hall, Nina’s cousin and daughter of a former Special Black Ops Agent, Nadia knew how to fight very well at an early age. Using her small physique she was always better when it came to stealth. She trained herself and stole some things and made some tights and ran out and saved her father with some inventions of her own. But when she took an internship at SC Tech. She used her skills to get in and stole some weaponry. Then she upgraded her suit and went out and caught some attention then Steve looked into it. And Ian faced off against this girl then Steve learned who she was and talked to her and said he could train her correctly and she could work with them. She became the Night girl and protects the streets. She is Sarcastic often makes jokes and acts like a normal young teenage girl. Nadia however would hang up her cape for a while after the death of her cousin; Nina White. HISTORY: Nadia Hall, Nina’s cousin and daughter of a former Special Black Ops Agent, Nadia knew how to fight very well at an early age. Using her small physique she was always better when it came to stealth. She trained herself and stole some things and made some tights and ran out and saved her father with some inventions of her own. But when she took an internship at SC Tech. She used her skills to get in and stole some weaponry. Then she upgraded her suit and went out and caught some attention then Steve looked into it. And Ian faced off against this girl then Steve learned who she was and talked to her and said he could train her correctly and she could work with them. She became the Night girl and protects the streets. She is Sarcastic often makes jokes and acts like a normal young teenage girl. Nadia however would hang up her cape for a while after the death of her cousin; Nina White. Nina White is a key person in Ian’s life. The Detective early on that would try to stick up for what Night Prowler was doing for the city. Nina is a strong willed young woman that fights for what she believes in eager to make her own path at an early age, she became a detective against her father’s wishes. Nina and Ian would have a complex past as children prior to the death of his father and disappearance of his mother. Soon after Ian would come out of hiding and Nina would come to be one of the detectives intrigued by this vigilante story and would fight to get the case. Already gaining a name for herself trying to follow in the footsteps of her father known for solving some of the most controversial cases ever in the department. Nina would become the detective to also gain deeper feelings for the vigilante. After learning Ian was the Night Prowler. She becomes one of his most trusted sources in the ACPD. Protecting his secrets and helping his cause with a complex relationship along the way. After their last encounter seemingly ending in Jester’s death Ian would feel more like he had the potential to live a semi-normal life and take their relationship to the next level. Things began to change between Nina and Ian for the better. Meanwhile a person was beginning to recreate all of Jester’s old crimes. Leaving behind clues to his next target being someone Night Prowler loved. One night Ian would propose to Nina asking her ' '''to marry him taking a giant leap. Nina saying yes they would be on a train right after the well thought out proposal. When Jester would stab Ian and kill Nina before his eyes. After Ian would track down Jester in an encounter that would lead to the death of the Jester. Ian would hang up the suit and refuse to put it on again blaming himself for his fiancés death. Nadia would also not suit up again. Ian going into his own exile. Derek would take over the role as the Night Prowler for almost a year. Ian would begin to see Jester feeling it may be as a result of the guilt he tries to ignore it. After an attack on Ian in his home. Derek would have reason to believe Jester was still alive. Ian being asked to help him bring Jester down, Ian would refuse. As a result Derek would be killed in a fight with the Jester shaking Ian back into action. His dying words “Continue the Mission”. Ian would take on Jester and face him trying to reach the former Night Prowler family and bring them together after realizing they are targets. Ian would continue the role as Night Prowler refusing to ever quit again. Nadia was 14 when she started the guise of the Night Girl being the first to ever use the Identity. She was trained by her father prior and lived with her cousin Nina. After Her beloved cousins death she decided to hang up the suit for a while but would reclaim her identity as the Night-Girl. Nadia started being the Night-Girl against the wishes of the Night Prowler trying to work with the Night Prowler. She eventually would get hurt protecting him and he would negotiate her training and potential as a team mate. Nadia would be further trained with Ian and keep his secret and only act on his orders usually. '''ALLIES:' Ian Akers/Night Prowler ''' A well-known playboy billionaire with a secret double life. As a teenager his parents were killed right before his eyes while what was made to look like a burglary and watching from a panic room. His Aunt Julia Akers came in and raised him watched over him. Ian trained his body to reach a peak strength, speed, agility, reflexes and will power as well as endurance. Ian trained himself to be stealthy and worked on marksmanship. Ian with his self taught training learning from some of the greatest teachers in multiple martial arts and obtaining all knowledge he possibly could. Ian has a genius level intellect. Ian despite trusting team mates and others keeps contingency plans to restraint and stop them. Ian fears nothing since the death of his father. And learning the survival of his mother and working with the Council, group of white collar criminals that run the city through fear and intimidation responsible for the murder of his father who stood against them. Ian trained with Stephen Slater AKA Dead End, Sicarius at one point was his mentor. Learning everything from fighting styles to pressure points and silent takedowns. Ian has taken a life. He is very obsessive and does whatever it takes to accomplish his mission. Ian is not an executioner and strongly lives by this. He has trained his will and restraint to its peak. Ian trained his body to the peak of perfection and learned all he could to become the symbol that would haunt the criminals of the corrupt city as the Night Prowler. '''Derek Salvatore /Kid-Avenger/Avenger/Night Prowler II Derek was thirteen when he was caught in the middle of a major drug circle filled with a city rotting. A teen comes home to find his entire family brutally murdered. After years on the streets, he caught the attention of Ian Akers. After this boy was orphaned he felt guilty for this boy losing his parents much like he did so he tries to adopt the boy and pays for the funeral of his family. Soon after Ian becomes more eager to find and stop his family's murderers. After a while Derek put it together the fact that Ian was Night Prowler. Ian had trained and taught him to live and work through pain, physical and emotional just as he did. Derek learned to master his speed, agility, and strength. He found that there was nothing left to fear after the death of his dark past he lived through. Ian learned to endure pain and endure the harshest conditions and trained rigorously with Ian learning all he could to prepare him. With a love for the night, learned to lurk in the shadows and remain unseen in the darkness. After learning and training his body to the peak of perfection Derek he became known as the Kid-Avenger. Eager to become his own person he became the Avenger. Ian became the acting CEO of SC-Tech after the believed death Ian, Derek began to see the city destroy tear itself apart and became the new Night Prowler leading up to his death and the return of Ian as the Night Prowler. 'Grayson Xanders/Kid-Avenger/Avenger' The Second person to take on the identity of Kid-Avenger and The Avenger. The side kick that was very much impulsive brash and different from the other two in many ways. Grayson was a kid from WestPoint Juvenile facility. Assigned community service after breaking into Steve’s garage and stole a car. Steve tracking him down learning he is just a kid gets him off easy and tries to help him by trying to turn his life around. Training him ruthlessly and teaching him Grayson became the next vigilante using the name of Kid-Avenger and eventually growing to be the Avenger. 'Kyle' Johns/Kid-Avenger/Avenger ''' After being a child brought up be abusive step parents Kyle ran away and stole and would work side jobs for crime bosses due to his amazing memory and use his size to work small jobs where he learned his skills. Kyle was often cheated and had a harsh child hood till Steve saved his life after he stole from the crime bosses that cheated him. Ian tried to help this 10 year old boy off the streets. Ian helps by giving him a place to stay in the mansion and food but soon after this Ian’s duel identity became known eager to be in the field he became the Kid-Avenger, and grew up to become the next person to take on the guise of the Avenger. Youngest of the Night Prowler family. Kyle is the son of Sicarius and tries to be more than his father working with Ian. He is taught to fight and has suppressed memories and didn’t know he was the son of Sicarius. '''Stephanie Carles/Kid-Avenger/Night-Girl ' '''A girl that trained in gymnastics, she is taken in and trained deeper with Ian Akers. She is very agile and very fast but her strength isn't different from most teenage girls. Stephanie is smart and learns amazing accuracy. She was born in a crime oriented family. Very sarcastic and often doesn't do well when it comes to listening to orders. Stephanie was born in Arbor City. Her father a DA and her mother is unknown. Stephanie is eager to learn about her mother and it is believed that she is the child of Stephen Slater. Stephanie is alive in the moment type of girl. Stephanie becomes known as the first female Kid-Avenger. Stephanie eventually learned the truth that her father was Stephen Slater. That grows to be Night-Girl. ' ' '''Physical Description:' ' ' Height: '''5’2” '''Weight: 110 LBS Eyes: Brown Hair: Black Gender: '''Female '''Distinguishing Features: N/A Abilities/skills: 1. Strength a. Nadia has above average strength for someone her size. 2. Speed a. Has above average speed for someone her size and strength she relies heavily on speed and technique 3. Agility a. Nadia utilizes Parkour and free running where she learned on her own and mastered with Ian Akers 4. Martial Arts and Fighting Expert a. Nadia has often used the Night Prowler Shuriken as a dagger almost using it during combat at times. b. Nadia took her time to learn from Ian Akers learning to use more technique than strength to take on opponents 5. Intellect a. Nadia is very intelligent. 6. Stealth- a. Nadia has trained to become virtually invisible without the aid of the active camouflage built into the suit. 7. The Suit— a. First Night –Girl suit''- was relied heavily on'' Nadia’s skills did not protect her from anything due to the fact that the early suit was just cloth. it was easy to maneuver in despite it being more dangerous. She used this for almost a year before gaining the trust of Ian Akers. b. The Night-Girl Suit i. Still easy to maneuver around while it is more protective than the cloth. ii. One Suit upgrade is that the suit has active camouflage c. extended glide cape/winged design TECH: a. Night Shuriken- A bladed shuriken that can be used for various purposes. b. Smart Night Shuriken-One that is able to lock on through the lenses and hit the location programmed c. Static Night Shuriken- Acts as a long range Taser. Takes down the enemy quickly and efficiently. d. Grapnle gun on to the Belt. e. Staff f. Smoke Pellet- A small sphere capsule filled with compressed dried ice used to disappear or disorient enemies. g. Tear gas smoke pellet- A small sphere capsule that is filled with compressed tear gas can be used as well to disorient enemies and irritate eyes and make it harder to breathe without proper protective gear. h. Knock out gas Smoke Pellet- A small sphere capsule that contains compressed knockout gas. i. Explosives j. The Nano k. Specialized Lenses 'PHYSICAL' APPEARANCE PERSONALITY